The present invention relates to a rotating frame animal trap. More particularly, the present invention relates to improvements in the frame design of the rotating frame type of trap. By a rotating frame animal trap is meant a trap which comprises a pair of similar frames pivotally connected at adjacent ends for relative rotation on a common axis so as to form by their sides two pairs of co-acting jaws.
One drawback in the use of such traps arises from the fact that the clamping force of the trap increases as the trap closes, and reaches a maximum as the actuator rings reach the ends of their runs and bear against the extremities of adjacent ends of the trap frames. Thus, when large or bulky-bodied animals are caught in the trap, their body size may prevent the jaws of the trap from closing enough so that the actuator arms can expand sufficiently about these adjacent ends and thus develop enough leverage and clamping force to quickly kill the animal. It can therefore be seen that the humane efficiency of the trap, i.e., the ability of the trap to kill any desired animal passing through it, large or small, so that the animal, when caught by the trap, will be killed as quickly as possible, is adversely affected insofar as bulky animals are concerned. Previous solutions to this problem are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,760,531 and 3,971,155.
By the present invention, there is provided an improved rotating frame animal trap, having features which provide for increasing the force of the jaws so as to kill the trapped animal as quickly as possible, thus providing a trap which is more humane. It should be pointed out that the trap of the present invention is not more effective for large bulky animals, if they fall outside the range of high forces, but it is more effective for animals whose neck is within the range of high forces. The trapper determines the type of target animal by means of trap placement, and selects a trap of appropriate size.
The animal trap of the present invention includes, as general features, two similar frames each formed of round wire stock and having opposite side portions serving as jaws and connecting end portions. The frames are pivotally connected through adjacent end portions for relative rotation between set and closed positions about a common axis. Trigger means is provided for releasably maintaining the trap in a set position. An actuator is provided for rapidly and forcefully effecting such rotation upon release of the trigger. The actuator includes two arms which are spring biased at one end so that the other ends, if unobstructed, would move to a distance substantially greater than the width of the frame ends. Each arm of the actuator terminates in a ring respectively adapted to encircle adjacent ends of the frames on opposite sides of the axis.
The improvement of the present invention resides in constructing the trap frame members in a manner that results in connecting end portions thereof being parallel or nearly parallel to each other when in the closed position, and with the connecting end portions, when in an upright position, being located at an angle relative to the vertical of from about 5 to about 10 degrees. It has been found that the more clearly parallel the adjacent connecting end portions of the jaws are, and hence the smaller the angle between said connecting end portions and the vertical, the greater will be for force achieved by the jaws of the trap during closure.